


Advent Calendar 2019

by foxymoley, supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Last year,@supernatural9917ficwrote ficlets to go with Foxy's artevery day! This year,@foxymoleyis gonna try to draw something for every fic spn9917 writes!We're using@notfunnydean'sAdvent Calender list and also posting on tumblr.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 41
Kudos: 54





	1. Day one: Snowglobe

'I don't understand the purpose of this,' Castiel says as he squints harder at the object in his hand. 

'It's a snow globe, Cas. There's no hidden meaning or anything. You shake it, turn it right side up, and the pretty snow falls on the little scene.' Dean replies sarcastically. 'It's traditional.'

'But Dean,' Castiel insists, 'it doesn't snow in Las Vegas.'

'All right, you got me there.' He grabs the snow globe out of Castiel's hand. 'I'll take it back and get something better.'

Castiel snatches it back. 'I didn't say I didn't want it.' He kisses Dean's cheek, causing a blush to appear under the freckles. 'Besides, it’s a gift, and a wise man once told me that you keep those.'

'Yeah, well,' Dean mutters, 'maybe not if it's a stupid gift.'

'It's not stupid. I like it. Thank you, Dean.'

Dean shrugs, the blush extending to the tips of his ears. 'You're welcome. Merry Christmas.'

Castiel smiles and reaches into the pocket of his trenchcoat. 'I'm afraid I didn't wrap my gift for you.' Before Dean can say he doesn't mind, Castiel is on one knee holding open a small box. 'I believe this is a bit more traditional for Las Vegas than snow,' he teases.

'Holy shit,' Dean whispers, his eyes wide. 'Dude, I gave you a fucking snow globe. I'm the worst fiancé ever.'

It takes a second for Castiel to process that turn of phrase, and then his smile widens. 'Does that mean…'

'Hell yeah, it does. Get up here.' Dean pulls Castiel up by the lapels of his coat and into a searing kiss. When they pause to breathe, Dean takes the ring out of the box and puts it on. 'I actually have one more present for you,' he murmurs in Castiel's ear.

'Do you?'

'Mm hmm.' Dean takes Castiel's hand and puts his fingers just far enough past the waistband of Dean's jeans for Castiel to feel the silky material underneath. Castiel shivers, making Dean smirk. 'Wanna unwrap it now?'

'Isn't Sam waiting for us for dinner?'

Dean takes his phone out of his pocket and pulls Castiel into a selfie, putting the hand with his new ring front and centre. He sends it with the caption, Got some celebrating to do, catch you at breakfast. 'There. We're free all night.' 

He tosses the phone onto the couch of the suite and drags Castiel back to their bedroom, so he misses Sam's reply.

😂 😂 😂 And you got him a fucking SNOW GLOBE!!! 😂 😂 😂

[ ](https://ibb.co/Ssh8bB6)  
  



	2. Day Two: Blizzard

Blizzard

'Son of a bitch!' Dean cursed when he finally got the door of the cabin open, hurting his shoulder in the process. Castiel wordlessly put his hand on it, healing the damage and removing the pain. 'Thanks, Cas.' They looked around at their found shelter, which clearly hadn't been used in some time. It was much like other hunting cabins, with a small kitchen beyond the main room, and two doors that likely led to a bedroom and a bathroom. There was a light switch, but when Dean flipped it on, nothing happened. 'Course not, why would there be power?' he grumbled.

'There's a fireplace, so we should at least have some warmth,' Castiel replied before walking over to the kitchen and turning on the faucet. It groaned and sputtered, but eventually water came out, brown at first then running clear. 'And we have running water. It's the best we could hope for in this situation.'

'I guess. Should've put some chains on. My Baby isn't built for snow.'

As they had discovered when her wheels had started spinning in the increasingly deeper drifts of the woods where they were hunting a suspected wendigo. It had been a sudden blizzard, and if they'd left even half an hour later, they would have realised it was unwise to go out. Unfortunately, Dean had been feeling antsy about checking out the woods, so instead, Sam was sitting in the motel doing research and they were stuck here. At least it wasn't so far out in the boonies that there was no signal. Dean called Sam while Castiel got the fire going, and by the time Dean had hung up, it was roaring away, providing warmth and light to the cabin.

'So, uh, Sam says the storm is probably going to blow itself out by morning, but we might be stuck here for a couple of days.'

Castiel frowned. 'I'm not sure there's sufficient wood here to keep the fire going for two days, and anything not already seasoned will be too wet to burn.' Dean forced himself to shut down all the thoughts that popped into his mind regarding wood, things being too wet, and the possibility of being forced to spend two days skin-to-skin with Castiel to avoid freezing to death. He wouldn't let himself think anything of the kind, nope, no sir. 'I'm sorry to say this, Dean, but we may have to huddle together for warmth when the wood runs out.'

'Uh… what?' was all Dean managed to get out of his broken brain.

'The little grace I still have should be enough to keep you warm under blankets, but we would have to be very close together.' Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, looking ashamed. 'I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't want… I mean, I know that sharing a bed with me would be awkward, I know you're not… anyway, I'll try to delay it as long as possible.'

'It's no big deal,' Dean somehow found himself saying. 'It's just for warmth, right?'

Castiel blushed, looking away from Dean to prod at the fire. 'Of course. What else would it be for?'

'Yeah. It's not like you wanna bang me or anything, right?' Dean joked. 

Castiel's blush deepened further. 'I'm going to look for blankets,' he mumbled, scurrying away to the bedroom. 

That… had not been the expected reaction. Castiel hadn't even given any sort of denial. Almost like maybe… he  _ did _ want to bang Dean?

Dean walked over to the bedroom, where he found Castiel sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and muttering unintelligibly to himself. 'You OK there, buddy?'

'Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just…'

' _ Do _ you wanna bang me?' Dean interrupted.

'What?' Castiel looked at him like a deer in headlights.

'You didn't deny it when I joked about it just now. So… do you?' Castiel did the head tilt and squint thing, and Dean had to fight back a grin.

'Are you… offering?'

'Maybe I am. It would keep us warm.' Dean waggled his eyebrows, but Castiel didn't smile back. In fact, his expression turned rather on the smitey side.

'It's unkind of you to mock my feelings, Dean. I understand that you don't feel the same way, but you don't have to rub it in.'

That had Dean's jaw dropping. 'Feelings? What feelings?'

Castiel's face went from red to white in a moment. 'You… didn't know?'

Dean walked over and pulled Castiel to his feet, practically vibrating with nerves. 'Cas, I need you tell me what you mean, and I need you to be completely honest. It's important.'

'I love you,' Castiel replied quietly. 'I always have, even before I knew what it meant. And I very much want to bang you.'

'Fuckin' awesome,' Dean said before pulling Castiel into an enthusiastic kiss. Castiel's eyes flew wide with surprise, but he quickly got with the program and kissed back with equal fervour. 'Yeah,' Dean panted when they came up for air, 'staying warm is not gonna be a problem.'

**********

Sam was a fantastic brother. Not only had he realised that it wasn't a wendigo after all, but a minor pagan deity that just needed appropriate appeasement in order to stop killing people, but he had managed to borrow a pick-up truck with a snow plough and some chains for Baby a full day ahead of what he'd told Dean. He found the cabin easily enough thanks to the GPS on Dean's phone, and parked the truck next to the Impala. 

'Hello?' he called out, but there was no answer, so he let himself in the busted front door. Nobody was in the main room, and the other two doors were closed. He was about to call out again when he heard a rhythmic creaking and thudding noise coming from one of the other rooms, and then muffled voices. He took out his gun and crept silently towards the room, putting his ear to the door.

'Oh, fuck yeah Cas, just like that,' Dean moaned.

'Dean… you're so tight… I'm going to…'

'Yeah, come for me, Cas, that's it.'

Sam thankfully regathered his wits before he had to hear what Castiel sounded like during an orgasm and sprinted back outside. He cleaned the snow off the Impala, left the snow chains sitting next to her, and, after sending Dean an explanatory text, drove away as fast as he could. Not that he wasn't totally happy for them finally working things out, and not that he begrudged them any enjoyment of each other, but he really did  _ not _ need to hear that.

[](https://ibb.co/dGHdRYV)


	3. Day Three: Wreath

'Fuck, yeah, come on, Cas,' Dean begged, dragging Cas through the employee-only section of the mall until they got to the broom cupboard. He switched on the light and slammed the door shut by pushing Cas's body roughly against it. 'Jesus, how do you manage to look so hot dressed like a fucking elf?'

For indeed, Cas was wearing a green and red elf costume, complete with curly-toed shoes and pointy hat, for his seasonal job as one of Santa's little helpers in the mall's Christmas village. And Dean was disturbed at how much he was digging it.

'Maybe you just have a weird fetish,' Cas replied as he pulled Dean's Henley off to get better access to Dean's nipples. 

'It's not just me,' Dean moaned. 'Every mom in that Santa line was drooling over you, and some of the dads too.'

'Must be the tights, then.'

Dean ran his hands up and down Cas's thick thighs in agreement. 'Definitely the tights. Feel free to keep the outfit when the village finishes for the season tomorrow.'

'I really should- at least one of us should show a bit of Christmas spirit,' Cas teased with his fingers on the fly of Dean's jeans.

'Hey, I'm Christmassy,' Dean protested. 'You just haven't seen it yet.'

'Ooh, mysterious,' Cas said eagerly, nipping along Dean's neck and putting his hands down the back of Dean's now-open jeans. 'Is it an ugly Christmas sweater? A Santa costume? Will you be dressing up as one of the sheep in the nativity?' He pulled away to look Dean in the eye, and with bedroom eyes and a sultry tone, said, 'Baaaaaa.'

Dean laughed and pushed Cas back. 'You know what, blow me, Cas.'

'Mm, don't mind if I do.' Cas dropped to his knees and pulled down Dean's pants, only to find Dean's dick sticking out of a novelty thong looking like an advent wreath. 'Um, Dean, what the fuck is this?'

'It's my Christmas surprise,' Dean answered cheerfully, grabbing his dick and moving it towards Cas's face. 'Don't you like it?'

'I kind of want to set fire to it.'

'Come on, you complain when I don't get in the holiday spirit, and then you complain when I do? I'm getting mixed messages here, Cas.'

'You're such an asshole,' Cas laughed. Dean just grinned and shimmied his hips, making his dick bounce hilariously through the comedy underwear. 'If I suck your dick, will you stop doing that and never wear this thing again?'

'Yeah, I get it, this one isn't working for ya. Don't worry though, I got a whole selection at home for you to choose from.' Cas stood up, tucked Dean back into his jeans, opened the door, and started walking out. 'Cas! Hey, come on, just wait until you see the Rudolph one!'

[](https://ibb.co/SXpHrpy)


	4. Day Four: Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://www.nbc.com/saturday-night-live/video/nprs-delicious-dish-gingerbread-graceland/287043

Dean couldn't believe it- Cas, Castiel, former angel of the lord, was giggling. He had snuck an entire pitcher of eggnog from the bunker's kitchen right under Sam's nose and taken it to the Dean Cave for the two of them to pre-game the Christmas shenanigans that were to come once Jody and Donna arrived with the girls. It had been a large pitcher, and between the two of them, it was now nearly gone. Dean felt a giggle coming on himself as he watched Cas, cheeks flushed pink with booze, warmth and (he hoped) happiness.

'Are you happy?' he found himself asking, and immediately cursed Sam's heavy-handed rum pouring for making him say things out loud.

Cas put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward just a little closer. 'I'm very happy, Dean. I'm always happy when I'm with you.'

'Yeah?' Cas nodded. 'Well, uh, me too. I'm glad you stayed. I mean, I'm glad you're here, with us.'

'Where else would I go? You're my home.'

Dean blushed, clearing his throat. 'You mean the bunker?'

'I mean you.' Cas leaned forward a little more, and Dean found himself doing the same.

'Like, me and Sam?'

Cas shook his head. 'You, Dean. You are my home.'

'Cas,' Dean sighed, and with another couple of inches bridged, their lips finally met. Thank fuck for Sam's heavy-handed rum pouring, Dean thought to himself when Cas swung a leg over his thighs to straddle his lap. One of his hands found its way into Cas's hair, while the other squeezed his ass. Cas's hands cradled Dean's face, like he was something precious. Dean was just starting to consider whether they had time for shirts to come off when they were interrupted.

'Hey guys, have you seen the- whoa!' Sam spun around and covered his eyes for good measure. 'So that's where you've been.'

'Yeah, so, uh, me and Cas-'

'No need to explain, I know you guys have been crazy about each other for years. I'm happy for you.'

'Thank you, Sam, that means a lot to us,' Cas replied.

'Anyway, did you want something?' Dean asked. 'We're kinda busy.'

'Oh, yeah. I was just wondering if you'd seen my other pitcher of eggnog. I want to add the rum before the girls get here.'


	5. Day Five: Christmas Party

'I can't believe you dragged me here, dude. I hate office parties.' 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 'There's an open bar and half a dozen single paralegals. I figured it would be exactly your thing.'

Dean shrugged. 'OK, you have a point. Speaking of which, point me in the direction of those single paralegals, after you've pointed me in the direction of the bar.'

Sam just rolled his eyes again and gestured vaguely at the other side of the room before abandoning Dean to find the soon-to-not-be-single-if-he-had-anything-to-say-about-it paralegal Madison. Dean decided to skip any niceties and went straight for a triple bourbon and a beer. It was on the Novak & Novak tab, after all.

'Skipping right to the hard stuff?' asked a deep voice beside him, and Dean turned to see an incredibly hot dude about his own age or a little older, with dark messy hair and blue eyes, smirking at him. He really hoped this guy was one of the single paralegals Sam had told him about.

'Gotta do what I can to get through a boring office party,' Dean joked, taking a first sip of the bourbon.

'Is it the office that's boring, or the party?' hot dude asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Right now, neither one,' Dean replied with a wink. 'But I'm still takin' advantage of the generosity of the bosses.'

Hot dude crossed his arms and tried to stifle a smile. 'I don't remember ever seeing you around the office. And I think I'd remember.'

Dean took another gulp of the bourbon and winked again. 'Oh, you'd remember, sweetheart. But I don't work here. I came with my brother, the big moose over there.' He nodded to where Sam seemed to be flirting very successfully with the diminutive Madison. 'Name's Dean.'

'You're Sam's brother?' The hot dude seemed surprised. 'You seem to have quite different, er, temperaments.'

That made Dean laugh. 'Yeah, you could say that. Kid's the biggest nerd ever. I mean, it's taken him six months to build up to even flirting with that Madison chick, probably be another couple before he gets up the guts to ask her out.'

'And you move much faster?' the hot dude asked with a quirk of his lips.

'Oh yeah. I just find out somebody's name…' he left the sentence hanging, and the hot dude realised that he hadn't introduced himself. 

'Oh! Cas,' he said, extending his hand for a shake. Dean held onto it much longer than necessary.

'Hmm, can't remember Sam mentioning you. Well, Cas,' he continued, pulling Cas closer by that still-held hand and murmuring in his ear, 'I like to know somebody's name so I know what to call out later.'

Cas laughed, and Dean decided that he liked the sound. 'And does that line actually work?'

Dean let go of Cas's hand and grinned. 'It's about fifty-fifty, depending on how drunk we both are.' He finished the bourbon and slammed the glass on the bar. 'Totally unrelated, you don't seem to have a drink, and it's an open bar.' He waggled his eyebrows, and Cas laughed again.

'Actually,' he said, returning the favour of leaning close to Dean's ear, 'I prefer to be sober if I'm going to hook up with the extremely attractive sibling one of my colleagues. I like to remember things clearly.'

'Fuck,' Dean replied.

'That would be great, but I'm not sure I have any lube in my office,' Cas mused. 'There might be some olive oil in the break room.'

'We'll make do. Come on.' Dean grabbed Cas's hand, but realised he had no idea where he was going. Cas took the lead and dragged Dean out, stopping by the break room first. Dean looked through the cabinets and cried out in triumph when he found the olive oil, and Dean only sniggered a little bit when he saw that it was labelled with Sam's name. Served the loser right for eating salad at work. He looked back at Cas, who started laughing. 

'Dean, I was joking. You can't use oil with condoms, and I know exactly where I can get some lube. I work very long, stressful hours.' He winked and started walking, leaving Dean blinking for a second until his brain caught up and he ran after him.

Cas led him to a door that he unlocked from a key in his pocket. Inside was a small anteroom with its own desk and filing cabinets, and another door that led to a huge corner office. Damn, this guy was probably an assistant to one of the partners, and not just a paralegal like Dean had initially thought. Cas breezed right past what Dean assumed was his desk and used another key to open the big office. He must have been really horny to take the risk of getting caught fucking Dean in the boss's office, but Dean was not about to complain. The danger made it hotter. 

Cas took yet another key and opened a drawer at the big desk, pulling out a small purple bottle. 'How do you want it, Dean?' Cas asked, giving the bottle of lube a little shake.

'How 'bout I climb up on that big desk and you fuck my brains out? I'll try not to splatter come on any important legal documents.'

Cas walked over and cleared a space on the desk, but there weren't any legal documents on it anyway, presumably locked away at the end of the day by the boss or Cas. 'Why don't you bend over it first so I can open you up?'

Dean sauntered over, opened his suit pants and pulled them down along with his boxers before leaning his arms on the desk and turning back to Cas with a wink. He wiggled his ass invitingly, and there was really no other possible response but for Cas to give it a good smack.

'That is one hell of an ass, Dean,' Cas praised, running his hand along the curve. 'So many things I'd like to do to it, so little time.'

'You could start with sticking something in it,' Dean suggested.

'Yes, that would be a good start,' Cas agreed. He coated his fingers with lube and started to slide one in. As Dean expected, it went in pretty easily. 'Used to having things up there?' Cas teased.

'Ain't nothin' wrong with a guy knowing what he likes,' Dean shot back. Cas added another finger and found Dean's prostate. 'Yeah, right there, Cas.'

'Do you have a condom?' Cas asked once three fingers were easily sliding in and out. 

'Wallet, pants.' Cas dropped to his knees, easing Dean out of his shoes, pants and boxers, and dug the wallet out of its pocket. Dean turned around, almost smacking Cas in the face with his cock. 'Shit, sorry dude.'

Cas licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around it. 'Me too. Maybe next time we'll do it the other way around.'

'I've got my last test results on my phone, I can show you if you wanted to, uh.' He vaguely waved in the general direction of his own genitals, and Cas grinned.

'Do this?' he asked and took Dean's cock in his mouth. 

'Fuck, yeah, that.' Dean felt his cock slide deeper into Cas's mouth, down his throat, and just as Cas's nose brushed against his pelvis, he felt two fingers slide back into his ass. 'Jesus! Not gonna last if you keep that up.'

Cas hummed and slowly pulled off before rising to his feet. 'Better give me that condom, then.' He handed the wallet to Dean, who found the condom, confirmed it was still in date, and gave it to Cas. They were both still completely dressed on top, and Cas only pulled his suit pants and boxers down to mid-thigh to roll the condom on. 

Dean hopped onto the desk facing Cas, legs swinging while he waited. He definitely liked what little he could see of Cas under his suit- thick, muscular thighs lightly covered in dark hair, and a good-sized cock that looked like it would fill him very nicely, thank you very much. Cas covered the condom in more lube and grabbed Dean's hips to pull him to the edge of the desk.

'Ready for me?'

'So ready.'

Cas slid inside easily, moaning at the heat of Dean's body. He held a firm grip at the junction of Dean's hips and wrapped the bowlegs around his own waist as his thrusting got faster and deeper. They quickly became oblivious to anything but each other, and Dean had just started to think that this was the best sex he'd ever had when the door to the office slammed open.

'Aha! I knew I'd find you in here!' 

Cas threw his head back in frustration, and Dean looked around him to see a short blond guy and- oh crap- Sam.

'Dean! For fuck's sake!' Sam threw his hands up in the air.

'I'm in the middle of something,' Cas growled, his grip on Dean tightening. 

'Yeah, I can see that. But why did it have to be on my desk?' the little guy whined.

'I didn't have lube,' Cas answered as if that explained everything.

'So you get the lube, take it to your own perfectly good office next door, and fuck Sam's brother on your own fucking desk!'

'Oh my god,' Sam groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 'You couldn't have just gotten a paralegal's phone number, Dean? You had to fuck my boss in my other boss's office?'

'Well, technically he was the one- wait a minute. Boss? Whoa, so you're-'

'Castiel Novak, yes.' Cas sighed and slipped out of Dean, the mood clearly ruined. He tucked himself back into his pants and handed Dean his boxers, shielding him from view while he put them and his pants back on. 'Did you need me for something, Gabriel, or are you just determined to be a pint-sized cockblock my entire life?'

'Nice one, dude,' Dean snorted, offering Cas a fist bump. 'I call Sam the interrupting moose.' Cas fist-bumped back with a chuckle.

'We're supposed to be toasting the team and handing out end of year awards, jackass. I asked Sam if he'd seen you, then he mentioned he hadn't seen his brother for a while either, and we put two and two together to make freaky-deaky four. When your office was empty, I knew you'd be in here. You'll be replacing that lube, by the way.'

'Why do you have lube in your office, anyway?' Sam asked, and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Sam's face twisted in horror. 'Yeah, I think I've been traumatised enough for tonight. I'm going back to the bar.' He turned on his heel and stormed off.

'Shame, I wouldn't mind climbing that tree,' Gabriel sighed once Sam was gone.

'Gross, dude, that's my brother,' Dean complained.

'Yeah, well, that's my brother who's just been ploughing your ass on my fucking desk, so-'

'OK, fair enough,' Dean laughed. 'So, uh, guess you have to go do a thing?' he asked Cas, suddenly feeling shy.

'I do. But if you can wait until I'm done, I'd like to pick up where we left off.'

'Just not in my office!' Gabriel jumped in.

'Not in Gabriel's office,' Cas agreed. 'Perhaps at my apartment? If you're still interested?' he sounded uncertain, like he expected Dean not to want to fuck him anymore.

'Hmm, do I want to go back to hot rich big-dicked lawyer dude's apartment to get fucked six ways to Sunday-'

'And fuck me too, if you're amenable,' Cas interrupted. 

'And fuck him six ways to Sunday,' Dean pretended to think. 'Yeah, I think I could probably force myself to go through that.' Just in case Cas hadn't gotten the heavy sarcasm, he added a wink to the end, and delighted in Cas's blush.

'Excellent. Great. Um, yeah.' 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stomped away, muttering, 'Jesus Christ on a bike,' to himself as he left.

'So, uh, just wanted you to know, Sam did mention you, he just always calls you Mr Novak. He's respectful like that.' 

'Oh, yes, of course. He's a very good colleague.' Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'He talks about you too. I, um, I rather put my foot in it when he first started. He had a picture of the two of you on his desk, and I asked if you were his boyfriend.'

Dean threw his head back with laughter. 'Oh man, I bet he loved that.'

'He quickly and vehemently clarified that you were his brother. And I… well, I suppose I've had a bit of a crush since then.'

'On Sam?'

'No! God, no! On you. With the picture and the funny stories about you. I just… I don't know, I thought I'd like you. I didn't recognise you at first because you were so young in the picture, but when you said who you were… I thought I'd take my shot.' The admission made him blush even deeper, and he couldn't meet Dean's eye.

'Dude, believe me, if I'd known the famous Mr Novak was a hot young guy, I would've come to one of these office parties way before this.' He cupped Cas's face and put a soft kiss on his lips. 'Now go do your thing so we can get out of here and fuck like bunnies.'

The end of year awards had never been given out so quickly. At the following year's Christmas party, Cas made sure his own office was properly stocked and the door firmly locked before fucking Dean on his desk. The year after that, Gabriel had to give out the awards alone, because Cas was too busy fucking Dean on their honeymoon.


	6. Day Six: Angel

'Mommy, this is taking foreeeeeever!' Dean whined, wriggling and squirming as his mommy tried to put the finishing touches on his outfit.

'I would be done faster if you stopped moving, sweetie.'

'But it's itchy!'

'Itchy!' Sammy repeated from his bouncer. 'Itchy, itchy, itchy!' Dean giggled, and the distraction was enough for her to finally complete her task.

'There you go, all finished.' She stood up with a groan after so long kneeling in front of a five-year-old. 'You're the most handsome Joseph I've ever seen.'

'Do you think I'm gonna do good in the play, Mommy?' Dean asked with a worried expression. 'What if I forget what I'm s'posed to say?'

'You won't forget, honey. You and Cas have been practicing for ages, haven't you?'

'Yeah. Cas is real smart. He has to say a bunch of stuff, and he doesn't forget it once!'

'You're smart too, honey. I'm sure you'll remember. John, we're ready!' she called to Dean's daddy. 'Come on, Dean, get your coat while I get Sammy ready.'

'Sammy!' Dean's baby brother shouted, recognising his name. 'Sammy, Sammy, itchy Sammy!'

Dean giggled all the way to the church.

When they arrived, Mommy took him to the room behind the altar where all the kids were gathering under the watchful eye of Mrs Harvelle. Dean ran off the second he saw his best friend's usually messy brown hair, today combed down flat and topped by a halo made of pipe cleaners and tinsel.

'Cas!' he called out, waving and jumping towards him as well as he could with his repurposed bathrobe/bedsheet getup. When he finally got to Cas, his friend turned around and smiled. 'Wow,' Dean sighed, 'you look so pretty.' Cas wore a white altar boy gown with fluffy white wings attached to the back, and he looked as angelic as the outfit advertised.

'Thank you,' Cas said as quietly as he said everything. 'You look nice too, Dean.'

'Thanks! I hope I remember all my words.'

'You will,' Cas said forcefully, and Dean believed him absolutely. He hugged Cas as gently as he could so as not to damage his wings, and before they knew it, they were being called to the makeshift stage on the altar to do the nativity play.

As soon as Dean was out there, he felt totally calm. Cas had said he would remember his words, so he did. He and Layla, who was pretending to be Mary, couldn't stay at the inn, so they went to the stable. Then they just had to sit there for a bit while the angel Gabriel (that was Cas, Dean had been so confused because Cas had an older brother called Gabriel and that was so weird) told the shepherds about the baby Jesus. The shepherds all came out and were standing around with the fake sheep, and then Cas walked out. He opened his mouth and then looked out at the audience and froze, his eyes wide.

The longer he stood there not saying anything, the more the audience began to whisper and mutter. Dean got worried, because he knew Cas didn't forget his words. He was so smart! That wasn't his forgetting face- that was his scared face. It was like when Gabe jumped out at them in the dark when they watched Ghostbusters the first time. Without a second thought, Dean ran over to Cas and gave him a big hug.

'It's OK, you don't have to be scared,' he whispered. The audience made that aww noise that grown-ups always made when they said he was being cute, and he felt his cheeks get hot.

'Will you hold my hand?' Cas asked, still feeling scared and small. Dean just nodded, letting go of the hug and taking Cas's hand instead. Cas said all of his words perfectly and didn't let go of Dean's hand until it was time for him to go off-stage again. Dean ran back over to the stable for the next bit, and the rest of the play went smoothly. The audience all clapped really loud, and Sammy kept shouting Dean's name. It was pretty awesome.

When they got back to the other room, Cas ran and hugged Dean so hard, he almost fell over. 'Hey, Cas, you did a good job!'

'Thank you, Dean, you're my best friend. Promise you'll always be my best friend?'

Dean squeezed back hard. 'I promise. Do you promise?' 

Cas nodded his head really hard. 'Best friends forever!'

**********

Thirty years later

'Here he comes!' Dean whispered excitedly, hitting the record button on his phone. 'Oh my god, he looks so freakin' cute!'

Cas, holding his own phone up to take pictures, wholeheartedly agreed with his husband. Jack looked ridiculously adorable in his little angel outfit. He walked out onto the stage confidently and looked down at the front row to wave at his parents.

'Hi Daddy! Hi Papa!' The audience tittered, but it didn't put Jack off in the least. He turned to the shepherds and shouted, 'Don't be afwaid. I have good news. Today in Beflehem a saviour has been bown for you. You will find the baby lying in a manger.' He started to walk off-stage again, pausing only to wave again and say, 'Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!' 

When the show finished, Dean replayed Jack's part with a proud grin. 'Well, not being able to say his Rs aside, he totally killed that!' Dean enthused.

'He definitely did a better job than I did when I had that role,' Cas agreed.

'What? You did great!'

'My stage fright was so bad, you had to break character, run across the stage and hold my hand the whole time I delivered my lines.'

'Yeah, but you were so grateful, you promised to be my best friend forever, so that was, like, the third best day of my life.'

'You're such a sap,' Cas replied, kissing his husband on the tip of his nose. Dean was about to protest when Jack ran out.

'Daddy! Papa! Did I do good?'

'You were awesome, buddy!' Dean replied, picking Jack up and throwing him in the air.

'The best angel Gabriel I've ever seen,' Cas added.

Behind Jack's back, Dean shook his head and mouthed silently, 'Second best.'


	7. Day Seven: Ghost of Christmas Future

This has been a weird fucking night. 

Dean had fallen asleep in a crappy motel and been woken up by somebody who looked like a really young version of Cas transporting him to that Christmas when Sammy had given him the necklace he always wore. Just as he'd gotten his bearings, he was back in the crappy motel, and actual Cas (or what looked like him anyway, the guy had called himself a Christmas present, it was weird) had shown him what was going on with Sam right now, working in some bar in Oklahoma fending off the advances of a nosy blonde chick.

And now he's standing in some kind of zombie apocalypse with what looks like an older version of Cas dressed like a hippie, smelling of interesting herbal substances, and looking like he hasn't been sober in a long time. Cas takes him to a place called Camp Chitaqua, where a rag-tag bunch of survivors seem to be making a sad attempt at celebrating Christmas. Chuck is there, handing out what looks like a completely inadequate ration of toilet paper to everybody, and an older version of himself with a serious resting bitch face is scowling at everything from a dark corner. A couple of women try to get his attention, but he brushes them off.

Then another Cas appears, looking like the hippie that brought Dean here. He walks right up to the other Dean, whispers something in his ear, and the two of them leave the festivities. Dean and what he supposes is the Cas of Christmas future follow them to another cabin. It has a beaded curtain instead of a door, and they walk right through it without a single bead moving. The solid version of hippie Cas is handing Dean a small leather-wrapped parcel when they walk in.

'The demon we caught had this on him. Said it was the proof you'd need that he's part of the big guy's entourage.'

Future Dean takes it from Cas's hand with a frown. He unwraps it slowly with shaking hands, and inside is… the necklace Sam gave him all those years ago. The very necklace that Dean is wearing right now, but that future Dean apparently isn't.

'Fuck,' future Dean growls, and throws the necklace as hard as he can against a wall.

'I'm sorry, Dean,' hippie Cas says, putting a comforting hand on future Dean's shoulder.

'That son of a bitch. He's wearing my fucking brother, and he sends this little message? I'm gonna kill him.'

Dean feels like he's been punched in the stomach. There's no mistaking what his future self means- Sam had said yes to Lucifer in this alternative future. But if this version of Dean exists, that means he didn't say yes to Michael, right?

'We just need to find the Colt,' hippie Cas says, and starts rubbing future Dean's shoulders. 'Then we can go after him.' Dean's eyes nearly bug out of his head when hippie Cas starts kissing future Dean's neck. 'But we can't do that tonight, so how about we have our own little Christmas party?'

Dean expects his future self to shove Cas away and go find some chick, but to his shock, future Dean turns around and pulls Cas tightly against himself.

'Did we get any lube in that last supply run?' future Dean asks as he licks a stripe up hippie Cas's neck. 'Because you are not fucking me with Crisco again.'

'What the fuck?' Dean says, and the ghostly Cas chuckles next to him.

'We don't have to stay for this part. Have you figured out what the lesson is here yet?'

'Am I supposed to say yes to Michael?' Dean asks while continuing to stare at the increasing amount of nudity happening in front of him.

'Fuck no!' ghost Cas says. 'Are you nuts? You're supposed to stick with Sam. Fight against fate. Team Free Will, all that jazz.'

'Oh. Right. I'll call him as soon as we get back,' Dean promises, still unable to tear his eyes away. The other versions of themselves are now completely naked, and hippie Cas is on his knees in front of future Dean, deepthroating him while using his fingers to open Dean up.

'Great, let's head back then.' Ghost Cas raises his hand to snap his fingers, but Dean grabs it to stop him. 

'I think we can stay a little longer.'


	8. Day Eight: Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet takes place in the universe of our 2018 Reverse Bang, Angel in the Impala 

Dean couldn't believe that it was already his second Christmas with Cas. So much had happened since the last one- they had gotten engaged, filmed two more instalments of the Classics porn series, Cas had finished his masters, and Dean was one semester away from graduating cum laude in mechanical engineering. He knew he could thank Cas for the last one, because he had some extremely effective methods for getting Dean to study, mostly involving his tongue.

They had also been saving up and planning their wedding, which was now just six months away. Cas had insisted on a May wedding, before it got too hot for them to wear tuxedos comfortably. Dean didn't care when it happened, he just wanted to lock that down. Luckily, Cas had taken on the bulk of wedding planning, and to afford fancier stuff, had even taken an extra job teaching English literature night classes at the community centre- which was where he was tonight while Dean sat around bored as hell after having finished decorating the Christmas tree.

Things tended to happen when Dean got bored.

Cas had been working so hard, but tonight was the last evening class he had to teach before Christmas break, and Dean wanted to make the night special for him. There was mulled wine simmering away, Christmas tunes playing on the stereo, and the twinkling Christmas lights gave the living room a romantic atmosphere. Dean grinned- he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Two minutes later, he was buck naked except for a Santa hat and some tinsel wrapped around his dick. He expected Cas home any minute, so he spread himself out under the tree in a seductive pose. Just as he got comfortable, his phone buzzed with a message.

_Going for a quick celebratory drink with my students, be home in an hour_

Dean huffed a laugh and stood up to avoid getting a cramp. It figured Cas would be delayed when Dean had put all this effort in. He walked over to the kitchen to switch off the burner with the mulled wine so the booze wouldn't all boil away, absentmindedly scratching himself as he went. He grabbed a bag of chips and flopped down on the couch to wait in front of the TV, legs spread and hand idly playing with his balls, because what else would he do while watching Dr Sexy MD?

It had been a few minutes before he realised that he'd been scratching his genital area for a while now. It was actually pretty itchy. In fact, now that he thought about it, the itching was getting worse, and kinda feeling more like… burning.

'Fuck, what the hell?' He quickly unwrapped the tinsel from his dick to find it splotchy red and inflamed. 'Shit! Fucking tinsel!' He grabbed his phone and called Sam. 'Dude, I need you to take me to the ER.'

'Oh my god, what happened?'

'You really don't want to know. Just come get me quick.' He hung up and ran to the bedroom to throw some sweatpants and a t-shirt on and got outside just as Sam was pulling up. The burning was really bad now, which meant Dean did a sort of jogging waddle to the car.

'Dude, what's going on?' Sam asked as he pulled back to the road.

'Seriously, you don't want to know.'

'Come on, just tell me.'

'I had an allergic reaction to tinsel.'

'So? Just take a Benadryl.'

'On my dick.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'You're right, I didn't want to know.'

**********

'Dean? Are you home?' Cas called out but got no reply. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_Sorry babe, I'm in the ER. Just a little accident, I'm totally fine. I'll be home soon._

'ER? Dammit, Dean!' He was out the door again immediately. When he got to the hospital a little while later, he was directed to one of the curtained-off bays, where he found a very sheepish looking Dean sitting with an ice pack on his groin. 

'Hey Cas. Sorry about this.'

'Dean! What happened?'

'Uh, turns out tinsel and my junk don't get along. I had an allergic reaction and it got all red and swollen. Sorry about that.'

'I'm not sure I want to know why you had tinsel on your junk, but I'm glad you're OK. Anything I can do to make you feel better?'

'Well,' Dean replied, 'I did notice some lab coats in the clean laundry cart over there.' He waggled his eyebrows, and Cas smirked back.

'Are you suggesting that Dr Sexy should make a house call to check on his patient later?' Cas whispered in Dean's ear.'

'It would make me feel a lot better.' He brought out the big doe eyes just in case, but Cas didn't really need any convincing. Half an hour later they were back home with the ice pack, some steroid cream, and an illicitly obtained lab coat that- after the swelling and burning had gone away- made Dean feel much better indeed.


	9. Day Nine: Mistletoe Kiss

Dean Winchester doesn't get nervous.

Well, OK, he gets nervous on planes, but that's just common sense when you're miles in the air in a metal tube of death. And he gets a little teeny-tiny bit nervous on a hunt sometimes, when he's heading into some dark monster lair by himself and doesn't know what he's going to find.

But this… this is not something Dean Winchester gets nervous about. Not since he was sixteen, sitting on Sonny's porch with Robin. This had been easier after that first time, with countless girls across the country- some meaning more than others- and even the odd guy, when he'd been by himself and feeling a bit curious and devil-may-care. It had been super easy as a demon, though he preferred not to remember those occasions.

So no, he isn't nervous at all right now as he hangs up mistletoe over every major doorway in the bunker. There's no concern that the wrong person will stand under it- Sam went to Sioux Falls a couple of days ahead to give Dean the privacy he needs to do this, and if it all goes horribly wrong, he can just follow him a little sooner than planned. No big deal.

He finishes hanging up the last bit and comes off the stepladder, looking around satisfied at the Christmassy feel of the bunker this year. They deserve to take a little break and have some festive cheer, dammit. And cheery is how feels right now.

Not nervous.

'The bunker looks nice,' Cas says from a couple of inches behind Dean's back, and Dean feels like he jumps a foot in the air.

'Jesus, Cas. Don't sneak up on a guy like that.'

'Sorry, I thought you heard me walk up.' Dean turns around, and Cas is right there, personal space be damned, a soft smile on his face as he looks at Dean, and fuck, Dean is nervous as hell. Cas's head tilts and he gets that little frown on his face. 'Are you OK, Dean?'

'Yeah. Totally. I just got startled.' Suddenly Dean doesn't have the guts to follow through on his plan. He folds up the stepladder and steps out from under the doorway. 'Anyway, I'm gonna get some eggnog. You want some eggnog?'

'That sounds great,' Cas lies, because it just tastes like molecules, but just knowing that he's willing to drink it for Dean's sake makes the butterflies in Dean's stomach flutter in a more pleasant way than before.

'Cool. It's the kitchen. But, uh, there's another tradition first…' He lets his eyes travel above Cas's head, and Cas mimics the motion.

'Oh. Mistletoe,' Cas says matter-of-factly. 'It probably isn't necessary, the bunker's wardings should be enough to keep any witches or demons from attacking us.'

'Does it really work for that?'

'It doesn't completely keep them off but can be a bit of a deterrent. Isn't that why you hung them up?'

'Not really. They've got another meaning nowadays.'

Cas thinks about this for a second, then his eyes grow wide with understanding. 'Oh. I suppose I'll get out of your way then.'

'Wait, what?'

'I assume there's someone you want to kiss,' Cas replies, looking down at the floor with a hang-dog expression. 'Will she be coming over soon?'

Dean has completely lost track of this conversation. 'Who?'

'The woman you want to kiss.'

Ah.

'There isn't a woman,' Dean admits, taking a step closer. 'The person I want to kiss is already here.'

Cas looks around, confused. 'Where?'

'Under the mistletoe.' Cas looks around, then up again as if to verify that he's still standing under it himself. Dean takes advantage of his distraction to once again eliminate the personal space between them. 'But only if he wants to kiss me.' Dean's hands go to Cas's hips, and the sharp intake of breath that causes in Cas is music to Dean's ears.

'Me?'

Dean nods, their lips now almost touching. 'Don't leave me hangin', Cas.'

'Fuck,' Cas growls, and pulls Dean tightly against his chest as he goes in for the kiss. It's a bit sloppy and frantic, but Dean is one hundred percent on board. Cas pushes him against the doorframe, and the two of them stand there making out for who knows how long.

'How about we take this somewhere a little more private?' Dean asks when Cas lets him come up for air.

'What do you have in mind?' 

Dean just smiles and takes Cas by the hand to his room- this is happening on memory foam or not at all. They stop occasionally for more kisses, but Dean is determined, and soon they're behind his locked door and that fucking trenchcoat is finally on his bedroom floor where it belongs. They each strip off their own clothes to speed things up. When Cas is down to his boxers, he looks back at Dean and tilts his head.

'Is that mistletoe on your-' He cuts himself off at Dean's smirk, and mirrors it before slowly getting down on his knees. 'Well, it is tradition.'

[](https://ibb.co/NmgHbLx)


	10. Day Ten: Chimney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Foxy: yeeeeah, Bobby turned out creepier than planned. 🤷♂️ Sorry!

'Hi Uncle Bobby! Hi Aunt Karen!' Dean shouted as he ran into Bobby's kitchen with Sam hot on his heels. 

'Boots and coats off boys!' John shouted, stopping them in their tracks. 'I'm sure Aunt Karen doesn't want you guys getting snow and slush all over her clean floors.

'Sowwy Daddy,' Sam said, plopping himself on the floor and struggling with his boots. Dean leaned down to help him before getting his own gear off.

'Thanks again for taking the boys, Bobby,' John said, shaking his friend's hand. 'This flu has really knocked Mary out, and she didn't want the boys to miss out on having a nice Christmas.'

'It's nothin', John. Karen's happy to have more people to make pies for.'

'Pies?' Dean asked, eyes lighting up.

'Yes, but you have to eat up all your dinner before you can have any pie,' John said sternly. 'I have to go take care of Mommy, but you boys be good for Bobby and Karen, OK?'

'We will! We promise!' Dean shouted.

'Pwomise!' Sam agreed.

'I'll make sure Sammy washes his hands and everything!' Dean added. As the mature almost seven-year-old of the family, he saw it as his sacred duty to look after three-(and a half!)-year-old Sam, especially since their mommy had gotten sick with the flu a few days earlier.

'You're such a good big brother, Dean,' Karen chimed in, still in her apron from baking and carrying a bag stuffed full of boxes. 'Here you go, John, plenty of food to see you and Mary through the next few days.'

'You're a saint, Karen, thank you,' John replied gratefully before lowering his voice. 'I'll leave the P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S in the garage on my way out.' Karen nodded knowingly and hugged John goodbye. 'Bye boys, merry Christmas!'

Sam and Dean ran up to him for a final hug, returning his holiday wishes and making him promise that he'd take good care of Mary. With a final wave, John left them to the care of Bobby and Karen.

'Who's hungry?' Karen asked, a silly question if ever there was one, and three hands went up. 'Then go get washed up and we'll eat. That includes you, Robert Singer.'

The meal was generous and delicious as usual with Karen's cooking, and Dean managed to talk her into giving him two pieces of apple pie since it was Christmas Eve. After dinner, they watched Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman, got the plate of cookies and milk ready for Santa (and the carrots for the reindeer), then dashed off to bed early, the sooner for Christmas morning to arrive. 

'OK, they're in bed,' Karen said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby's shoulders. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Bobby grumbled. 'I still think this is kinda dumb.'

'It'll make them so happy, honey. They've been so worried about Mary, I'm sure it will cheer them right up.' Bobby grumbled some more but didn't argue when Karen handed him the Santa Claus outfit, complete with hat and beard. As he got dressed, she got the presents from the garage and put them into a big red bag. Once the scene was set, she went up the stairs and into the attic just above the guest room where the boys were sleeping. She shook a set of jingle bells with one hand while using the other to knock on the floor in a mimicry of eight reindeer landing on the roof. It wasn't long before she heard the patter of small feet running out of the bedroom, and she snuck her way back down to watch them.

Sam and Dean sat on the steps, peeking between the railings into the living room. 'Santa' had his back to them, putting the presents under the tree with an occasional ho-ho-ho. When he finished, he turned around to take a cookie and a sip of milk, put the carrots into his pocket for the reindeer, and finally, started to make his way back up the chimney.

'Boys!' Karen whispered, making them jump and turn. 'You'd better run to bed, you don't want Santa to see you!' They stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, then ran back up the stairs and into their room with a slam of the door. She chuckled and walked down to the living room, where Bobby was still in the fireplace. 'OK honey, they're back in bed, you can come out.'

'Uh, yeah, about that,' Bobby grunted. 'I think I'm stuck.'

Karen laughed the entire time it took to grease him up with Crisco and get him out.

**********

'Daddy! Daddy! I got a He-Man and a Optimus Pwime!' Sam shouted as soon as John walked in the door two days later.

'Wow, buddy, Santa must've thought you were a really good boy!' John smiled, giving his youngest a squeeze.

'He did! We saw him, Daddy, he was here!' Dean added. 'He left all the presents, then he ate a cookie and drank the milk and went up the chimney!'

'Did he really?' John asked, stifling a grin as he looked up at Bobby's blushing face. 'That's really special to get to see Santa. You both must have been very good boys all year.' Sam and Dean high-fived each other and danced around in excitement. 'Mommy's feeling much better now, so we're going to go back home. Can you say thank you to Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen?'

'Thank you!' they sang out in unison and accepted squishy hugs from Karen and pats on the head from Bobby before running out to put their treasures in the Impala.

'So… Santa, huh?' 

'Shut it, Winchester,' Bobby muttered. 

'Thanks, Bobby. Mary and I appreciate it.' He clapped Bobby on the shoulder, making the man blush even more.

'You should all come next year,' Karen said, handing John yet another bag full of food. 'It's been so lovely to have the boys here.'

'Well, if Santa's going to be here…'

Bobby scowled at them both. 'You can wear the goddamn suit yourself.'

[](https://ibb.co/MkH01zt)


	11. Day Eleven: Christmas story

'You're a heathen, Cas! A complete heathen!' Dean shouts as he stomps down the hall from the Dean Cave to the kitchen.

'I'm fairly certain that, as an angel, I can't, by definition, be a heathen, Dean,' Cas says patiently, trailing behind him.

'Angel or not, you're a heathen. Sammy, back me up here.'

'Uh,' Sam responds, unsure of what particular old-married-couple bickering he's gotten caught up in now. 'I'm just drinking my smoothie, dude.'

'Gross. I'm surrounded by heathens.' Dean throws his arms up in frustration, then points accusingly at Cas. 'This guy doesn't know how to appreciate fine cinema.'

'Westerns aren't that good, dude, you just have a fetish,' Sam says matter-of-factly.

'OK, A: you're wrong, and two: it's not westerns, Cas loves westerns, right, Cas?'

'I'm your huckleberry,' Cas replies, and for a second, Dean's face softens into a fond smile before scrunching up again. 

'The point is, Christmas movies. He has no taste.'

'Oh god, does he not think Die Hard is a Christmas movie?'

'Worse. He thinks It's A Wonderful Life is better than the greatest Christmas movie of all time, A Christmas Story! Have you ever heard something so dumb?'

'Well, he is in It's A Wonderful Life, Dean,' Sam grins, and Cas chuckles with him.

'I'll admit that the angel Clarence is part of why I favour that movie. But also, A Christmas Story is just… silly,' Cas shrugs.

'How dare you!'

'You just like it because a child receives a weapon for Christmas and says son of a bitch,' Cas states blandly. 

'I… that's… what… shut up,' Dean stammers.

'He also really wanted a leg lamp growing up,' Sam adds.

'You know what, you can both bite me.' Dean storms off in a huff, and Cas and Sam share a smile.

'A Christmas Story isn't really his favourite Christmas movie, you know,' Sam says. Cas raises an eyebrow. 'It's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He always gets a little misty-eyed when the Grinch's heart grows three sizes.'

Cas smiles. 'Thanks for the tip. I know exactly what I have to do.'

The next day, Sam is just minding his own business in the library when her hears a scream, a crashing noise, an almighty, 'WHAT THE FUCK?' in what sounds like Dean's voice, and footsteps thundering down the hall. Dean appears in the library looking traumatised and points his finger at Sam. 

'What did you do?'

'Me? I haven't done anything!'

That's when Cas rounds the corner, dressed in what is apparently the sexy women's Halloween costume version of the Grinch, complete with green face mask. 'I don't understand, Sam said you love this movie!'

[](https://ibb.co/YyT6NZD)


	12. Day Twelve: Elves

'Oh yeah, fuck, just like that, Cas,' Dean moaned as Cas drove into him. 'Feels so good, sweetheart, fuck!' He arched his back at the next deep thrust, his head tilting back and giving him a view of the shelf above the headboard. 'Aahhh! What the fuck is that?' he shrieked, putting Cas off his pace.

'What happened? Did I hurt you?'

'No, no, you're good,' Dean assured him apologetically. 'Keep going, sorry.' Cas tried to re-establish a good rhythm, but Dean's erection was wilting, and his eyes kept flitting back towards the shelf. With a frustrated huff, Cas pulled out and flopped next to Dean on the bed.

'You're clearly not into it now,' Cas said without the least recrimination. 'What did I do wrong?'

'Nothing, I swear. You were doing great. It's that… thing.' They both turned to look up at the shelf, and Cas was surprised to find what looked like a child's Christmas toy sitting there, its large, glassy eyes staring at them in a way that disturbed them both. Even worse was the creepy, lecherous smile painted on its face. 'I felt like it was watching us,' Dean shuddered.

'Where did it come from?' Cas asked, picking it up to examine it.

'No idea. Probably Sam's idea of a prank. Remind me to put Nair in his shampoo bottle.'

'There's something sinister about this elf doll. It seems to be imbued with magic.'

'Oh good, cursed Elf on a Shelf. Perfect.' Dean grabbed the doll and shoved it in the trash can. 'There, all gone. Now, where were we?' 

Cas smiled and climbed on top of Dean again. 'I believe we were somewhere around here.'

**********

The next morning, Dean decided that it would be a great idea to wake Cas up with a nice blowjob, so he slid down the bed under the sheets and got to work. It didn't take long for Cas to start squirming and moaning, and then the sheets were pushed back so Cas could watch Dean's lips around his cock. Dean grinned up at him as best he could with his mouth full, but then something else caught his eye: there on the shelf was the freakin' cursed elf, its little mittened hands sitting between its legs, just staring.

'Gah! That fuckin' thing is back!'

Cas looked up at the elf like he would smite it if he still could. Instead, he pulled it by its legs and threw it across the room. It landed all crumpled up in the corner, and Cas tugged on Dean's hair. 'I believe you were doing something very important.' 

Dean returned to his task with gusto now that the creepy elf wasn't looking at him, and soon had Cas coming down his throat with a long moan. Dean barely had time to swallow before Cas positioned himself on all fours, begging Dean to fuck him. A healthy dollop of lube and slow slide got Dean inside Cas almost as quickly as they both wanted, and the pace slowly built until Dean was fucking away fast and hard as he chased his climax.

And suddenly there in his line of vision was the fucking elf, sitting up against the wall with its reflective eyes shining in the low light of the bedside lamp. Luckily Dean was past the point of no return and managed to come anyway, but it was nowhere near as satisfying as it should have been thanks to that creepy little motherfucker. 

This would not stand. 

Dean and Cas put on enough pyjamas to not traumatise Sam and headed into the kitchen with the elf in hand. Sam was already at the table, drinking coffee and looking rough. Dean slammed the doll down on the table, and Sam jerked back with a look of disgust.

'Explain yourself, Sammy,' Dean demanded, earning himself a bitchface.

'Found it in a storeroom. Thought it would be funny,' Sam explained, his voice flat.

'Great idea. Except it's cursed. And a fucking creepy perv.'

'Yeah, I know.' Cas raised an eyebrow and Sam continued. 'This was in the box with it. I definitely should have translated it before I used it.'

Cas took the paper and read it. 'It's Armenian, an obscure dialect. It says the doll is a watcher- it gives the owner visions of what it sees. Oh. Oh dear.'

'Yeah,' Sam grimaced. 'The joke was definitely on me.'

[](https://ibb.co/9G1kMbX)


	13. Day Thirteen: The Grinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [Day Eleven: A Christmas Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621133/chapters/51908506)

**From Cas: Hello Dean**

To Cas: Hey sweetheart. Did you go out?

**From Cas: No, I'm in the bunker**

To Cas: Why you texting me then?

**From Cas: I have a surprise for you, to make up for the movie disagreement**

To Cas: Is it a sexy surprise? 😈

**From Cas: Yes it is 😉 I'm on your bed waiting for you**

Dean pauses the movie he's watching (yeah, OK, it's How the Grinch Stole Christmas, so what if he likes a kid movie?) and hurries to his room in anticipation of whatever new hotness Cas has planned. He's been very creative in the bedroom since they started this whole thing, and his dick is already excited about the surprise.

Sam is just minding his own business in the library when her hears a scream, a crashing noise, an almighty, 'WHAT THE FUCK?' in what sounds like Dean's voice, and footsteps thundering down the hall. Dean appears in the library looking traumatised and points his finger at Sam. 

'What did you do?'

'Me? I haven't done anything!'

That's when Cas rounds the corner, dressed in what is apparently the sexy women's Halloween costume version of the Grinch, complete with green face mask. 'I don't understand, Sam said you love this movie!'

Sam is really glad he wasn't drinking anything at that exact moment, because it would have ended up sprayed all over the kitchen. Dean is covering his eyes, not even able to look at Cas with the hideous Grinch mask on, so Sam reaches over and pulls it off.

'I really don't want to know how my suggestion that you watch a movie together got turned into some kind of weird sex thing, but this mask is horrifying and needs to die,' Sam declares, throwing it in the trash. Cas looks dishevelled and defeated, his hair in disarray from the mask, but at least Dean uncovers his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Dean. I completely misunderstood Sam's hint,' Cas says sadly. 

Dean bites his lip, eyeing Cas up and down from the red and white slippers to the green tights to the extremely short red dress trimmed with white fur. 'I mean… without the mask, it's actually kinda… hmm.' The air between them is suddenly charged, one of their patented eye fucks making the tension so thick it can be cut with a knife. 

Sam stands up and starts pushing them both back towards the hallway. 'Please keep your creepy fetishes in your own bedroom. Bye!' He's relieved when they go easily, and hopes there will be no more traumas for him tonight.

His hopes are dashed when he hears Dean start to sing. 

'Time to fuck me, Mr Grinch…'

[](https://ibb.co/5vpKcXY)


	14. Day Fourteen: The Nutcracker

'Mornin' sunshine. Coffee?'

'Thank you, Dean, that's very nice of you.'

'Dean! Are you all right?'

'I'm fine, don't waste your grace on me. See if Sammy's OK.'

'It would never be wasted on you, Dean.'

A touch here. A look there. A smile that seemed to appear a bit more often. The signs were small, but they were there, and still Dean just couldn't make the move. There was too much at stake if he got it wrong.

He could never tell Cas how he really felt.

**********

It should have been an easy case. Just a few miles from the bunker, he and Cas could handle it no problem, so Sammy could just stay home relaxing while the two of them took care of it. Not that he wanted an excuse to be alone with Cas for a little while. It was just good practice for Cas, was all.

Sam didn't look like he believed that story any more than Dean did, but the important part was, he didn't come.

Which was why they had no backup when they walked into an abandoned warehouse and into Seattle Mercy General Hospital. Dean groaned when he looked down at himself.

'Well, I guess Gabriel is still alive after all.' He turned to Cas, who was looking quizzically at the lab coat that had replaced the trenchcoat, and felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

'Dean, I seem to be dressed as a doctor, but I'm fairly certain that cowboy boots aren't standard hospital attire.' He frowned down at the offending footwear, but Dean swallowed hard and pulled the sides of his lab coat close together to hide the boner that his scrubs were only too happy to reveal.

'It's, uh, um… it's a TV show. You're apparently Dr Sexy MD,' Dean explained sheepishly. 'Remember back in the apocalypse, when Gabriel put us in those TV shows?' Cas nodded. 'Well, looks like he's back, and this time we're the ones stuck in TV land.'

'How did you escape last time?'

'Well, he wanted us to play our roles by accepting Michael and Lucifer, but we ended up putting him in holy fire and revealing his real identity. I don't think that's gonna work a second time.'

'So you think we have to play our roles?' Cas asked. 'What roles?'

Dean shrugged, though he had a fairly good idea of what Gabriel was getting at- when he looked down at his nametag, he saw that it said Nurse Piccolo, Dr Sexy's main love interest. 'Uh, who knows, man? Gabe, am I right?' He chuckled awkwardly and looked around the hallway they were standing in. Most of the other people were staring at them and whispering, and that's when Dean recognised the scene from the episode 'Beauty and the Sexy' when Dr Sexy and Nurse Piccolo finally consummated their relationship in the janitor's closet of the third floor surgical wing- where they were now standing.

Dean shook his head, trying to get the image of making out with Cas in the cupboard out of his mind. 'OK, last time scenes would change anytime we started to follow Gabriel's plan, so let's go into this closet and see what happens.' He opened the door and pulled Cas through, but instead of a janitor's closet, they walked onto the set of a gameshow.

A very familiar, very terrifying game show.

Two very pretty and surprisingly strong young Japanese women manhandled Dean to a platform, where they locked his feet into big plastic boots. Another two did the same to Cas, and there they fucking were, ready to play-

'NUTCRACKER!' said a booming voice, but instead of the Japanese host they'd had last time, there was Gabriel himself. 'Hey guys! How's it going?'

'Gabriel! You're alive!' Cas said with clear joy.

'Pfft, of course I am! Now, are you guys ready to play Nutcracker?'

'Why the hell are you doing this?' Dean asked with just a hint of panic in his voice.

'Come on, Dean-o! You know there's always a method to my madness, a lesson in my loco. You'll figure it out soon enough.' He gave Dean a long once-over and raised an eyebrow. 'If you haven't already. OK, time to play! First question goes to Cassie.' He said something in Enochian that made Cas's eyes widen and then drop to the floor as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

'What happens if I don't answer?' he asked Dean in English.

'You get whacked in the nuts with that thing,' Dean explained, pointing at the nutcracking device.

'Did you understand the question?' Dean shook his head, and Cas breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Gabriel. 'Dean.'

'What about me?'

'You're the answer to the question,' Cas said, but refused to be drawn on the topic.

'Sadly, that is the correct answer,' Gabriel said, 'so Cassie's nuts live another day. Dean, your turn! This wavelength of celestial intent saved your ass from hell, gave up an army for you, always comes when you call, and, oh yeah, totally wants to bone you!'

Dean chuckled nervously. 'Uh… well, I was gonna say Cas, but then you added that last bit, so I don't know.' He looked over at Cas, who looked one hundred percent done with everything.

'He deserves to get his nuts cracked for that.'

'Hey!' Dean protested.

'As much as I would love to do so, we have to accept the first answer, which was CORRECT!' The lights flashed and confetti fell from the ceiling. 'You two have won a lifetime supply of delicious, nutritious shrimp chips, a mega economy pack of apple pie-flavoured lube, and each other! Congratulations, idiots!' Gabriel snapped his fingers, and in the next instant, Dean and Cas were back in Dean's room, surrounded by cases of shrimp chips and lube.

'Uh…' Dean began, but Cas interrupted.

'I'm sorry, Dean. Gabriel was out of line, as usual.'

'Was he wrong?'

'Of course, he shouldn't manipulate space-time just to mess with us, it's-'

'I mean was he wrong about you?' Cas looked at Dean like a rabbit in headlights. 'What did he ask you?'

'I'm not sure you want to know.'

Dean took a deep breath, and then Cas's hand. 'I want to know.'

'He… it isn't a direct translation, because the exact words don't exist in English, but he asked me who is the sole owner of my heart.' He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'And my penis. Because he's Gabriel.'

'Wow. So, uh, you _do_ wanna bone me, then?'

'I know you aren't interested in me that way, Dean, but please don't mock me. It was bad enough being taught abject humility by my cruel brother.' Cas looked so dejected it made Dean's heart ache. He put his free hand up to Cas's jaw and rubbed his thumb along the cheekbone.

'The lesson was for me, Cas. To tell me I didn't need to be scared because you feel the same way about me as I do about you.'

Cas looked up sharply. 'So… I'm the owner of your heart?'

'And my dick, yeah,' Dean smirked.

'And… you want to… bone me?'

'I really wanna bone you, Cas.'

Cas smiled brightly. 'Now I understand why he gave us so much lubricant.'


	15. Day Fifteen: Cookies

_This takes place the Christmas after day 3 of last year's Advent calendar_ <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954947/chapters/39844158>

'So you and Dean got anything big planned for Christmas?' Gabriel asked as he and Cas finished decorating the last of the cookies in the ER and ambulance crew annual order.

'It was his turn to have Christmas Day off this year, so he'll be joining us at Dad's for dinner.'

'Whoa, why didn't I know before today?'

'So you wouldn't have time to get him a wildly inappropriate gift,' Cas admitted. 'Good luck finding something horrifyingly distasteful at ten p.m. on Christmas Eve.'

'Challenge accepted, baby bro!' With a flourish, Gabriel finished off the red cross on the final ambulance cookie and placed it in the box with the others. 'Now go take those to your boytoy, and I'll see you at Dad's tomorrow with something horrifyingly distasteful.' Cas just rolled his eyes and walked out with one middle finger in the air. Gabriel watched him go with his hands on his hips. 'Well, shit. Where am I going to get a giant dildo at ten p.m. on Christmas Eve?'

**********

'Are you sure we should tell them tonight? I don’t want to rush you if you're not ready,' Dean said, kissing Castiel's newly be-ringed left hand. They had gone to bed cuddled up on Christmas Eve, and Cas had woken up on Christmas morning with Dean on one knee next to the bed. They had spent the rest of the morning 'celebrating' in a naked and horizontal fashion, only stopping because they had promised to go to Cas's dad's house for Christmas dinner.

'I want to shout it from the rooftops, my love,' Cas assured him with a squeeze of his fingers. 'Just be prepared for Gabe to be an idiot.'

'I'm always prepared for Gabe to be an idiot.' They pulled into the driveway still smiling at each other and carried in the presents with shouted greetings.

'Hi boys!' Chuck called out from the kitchen. Just put things under the tree, Gabe is serving drinks. I'll be out in a minute with appetisers.'

'Thanks, Dad.' Cas and Dean carried their presents over, and Cas cringed when he saw a huge, long box with Dean's name on it. 'Oh no.'

'What's wrong?'

'I'm afraid Gabriel rose to the challenge.'

'Excellent choice of words, baby bro,' Gabriel said, clapping Cas's shoulder with one hand and handing him a large mixed drink with the other. 'Dean-o, whisky, beer, cocktail?'

'Just a beer, I'm driving.' Gabriel shot him finger guns and went to the kitchen to retrieve a beer. 'Should I be scared of what's in the box?'

'I would be, but I have a lifetime's experience of Gabe being terrifying.' Cas didn't have a chance to elaborate, as his brother Michael arrived with his wife Anna, followed immediately by his sister Hannah and her husband Joe. He kept his left hand in his pocket or on Dean's back as much as he could to keep the ring a secret until they decided to announce their engagement.

Per Novak family tradition, Chuck brought out finger-food appetisers that they ate in the living room with their drinks, then each person got to open one gift before sitting down to dinner. Dean and Cas exchanged a look, having decided this would be the time for their news.

'So, uh, I don’t have a present for Cas to unwrap because I gave it to him this morning,' Dean said with a shy smile.

'Gross, Dean, we don't want to hear about that!' Gabriel shouted.

'Shut up, Gabe.' Dean tossed a balled-up napkin at him before continuing. 'As I was saying, this morning I gave Cas his present, but he gave me an even better one back: he agreed to spend the rest of his life with me.' Cas held up his left hand, and the entire family reacted loudly and joyously, with hugs and congratulations all around. Dean and Cas looked at each other like there wasn't a single other person in the room.

As the hubbub died down, Gabriel sidled over to Dean. 'You should definitely open my present first, soon-to-be-bro.' He waggled his eyebrows and handed him the box, which was fairly flat, but a good three feet long.

Dean ripped off the wrapping paper with a grin and lifted the lid slightly to peek in, then quickly slammed it shut, his smile morphing into lips so tightly pursed they brought out his dimples. 'Yeah, no way, we're taking this home.' The others protested, especially Gabe, but Dean stood firm, even going so far as to take the box out to the car. Eventually the interest died down, and they all had a congenial Christmas dinner spent mostly discussing wedding and honeymoon ideas.

Eventually, stuffed and cheerful, Dean and Cas said their goodbyes and went back to Cas's apartment. Curiosity finally got the best of Cas, and he begged Dean to open the box.

'How bad is it?'

'It's actually pretty hilarious. I just didn’t want to give Gabe the satisfaction of embarrassing you on our special night.'

'Aww, you're so romantic. Come on then, let me see.' Dean opened the box, and Castiel bent over double with laughter. 'I guess he really couldn't get anything at that time of night on Christmas Eve, so he had to make something himself.'

'I think we should take a selfie of both of us eating it and send it to him.'

'You're absolutely right. Come here.'

Gabriel deleted the photo with a horrified scream but would never be able to erase the memory of his brother and future brother-in-law stroking and biting into the three-foot-long, strategically-iced dick cookie he had foolishly made.


	16. Day Sixteen: Secret Santa

'I'm sorry, Castiel, but participation in Secret Santa is mandatory this year,' Hannah said apologetically as she held out the hat for names.

'Is that even legal?' he grumbled but took a name anyway.

'It'll be fun! Remember, the limit is twenty dollars.' She walked away to catch the poor bastard in the next office along, and he opened up the folded slip of paper.

 _Dean Winchester_. 'Who the fuck is Dean Winchester?'

The question didn't yield any results in the accounting department, so he asked around in legal, HR and sales and marketing, but nobody seemed to know who this guy was. A search through the company database was equally fruitless, and Castiel was starting to think this was some kind of prank. Then the only thing that could ever cheer him up when he was in the office happened.

The smoking hot janitor came in to empty his wastepaper basket. 'Afternoon,' the man said with a nod and a smile. 'How are you today, Mr Novak?'

Castiel felt a little shiver of excitement go through him. The janitor had never said his name before. 'I'm fine, thank you, Rufus,' he replied, reading the nametag on the man's coveralls.

'Huh?' Rufus looked confused, then looked down at himself and laughed. 'Oh, I'm not Rufus. He retired and they were too cheap to replace the nametag. Name's Dean.'

'Dean Winchester?' Castiel asked eagerly.

'Yeah, that's me.' Dean seemed a little taken aback, and Castiel realised he must have sounded a bit too excited about the information.

'It's just I heard some people talking about you in the Secret Santa draw, they weren't sure who you were.'

Dean chuckled. 'Yeah, I guess if everybody thinks I'm Rufus, that would explain it. Can't believe they roped me into that.'

'Same here. Apparently, it's mandatory this year.'

'So I heard.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. 'Well, uh, guess I better get back to it. Um, nice meeting you properly, Mr Novak.'

'Castiel. Or Cas, if you prefer.'

'OK Cas. Um, see ya.' Dean waved a bit awkwardly, and Castiel waved back.

'Bye, Dean.'

After Dean left, Castiel leaned back in his chair with a smile. His Secret Santa giftee was the hot guy he'd been crushing on for months. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**********

The day of the Christmas party and gift exchange had finally arrived, and in the two weeks in between, Dean and Castiel had chatted a little bit each day. Castiel now knew that Dean had a classic car and a younger brother, his favourite food was burgers (a man of good taste, Castiel thought), his favourite dessert was pie, he drank beer and whiskey, and most importantly, he was single. Castiel hadn't quite figured out how to ask if he was romantically interested in men, but if his friend Charlie was right about certain behaviours, Dean definitely did finger guns frequently enough to make Castiel believe that he might at least be bisexual.

Hopefully that would soon be confirmed when Dean opened his gift and replied to the proposition inside the box.

Castiel added his gift to the pile and kept an eye out for Dean's arrival. A few minutes later, his breath was taken away by the sight of Dean dressed in a slim fit suit that beautifully accentuated his bowlegs, broad shoulders and slim waist. Castiel suddenly felt a lot more nervous about his prospects for the evening, but then Dean spotted him and flashed a megawatt smile that made his insides turn distinctly gooey. Dean indicated that he was going to put his present in the Secret Santa pile, and Castiel nodded, pointing to himself and the bar. Dean flashed him a thumbs up and mouthed the word beer.

The two beer bottles were just being set on the bar when Dean came up and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. 'Hey man! You clean up good!'

'Thank you, Dean. As do you.'

'This old thing?' Dean grinned, again shooting finger guns and winking before taking the offered beer from Castiel's hand. 'Seriously though, this is swank. Open bar, fancy tiny food on trays? Definitely nicer than the party for my other job.'

'Oh, you have another job?'

Dean seemed embarrassed to have mentioned it. 'Oh, yeah, I work as a mechanic too.'

'I imagine neither job pays you what you actually deserve,' Castiel said warmly. 'But I hope you know that you're very much appreciated here.'

Dean blushed even harder. 'Thanks, Cas.'

'OK everyone, it's time for Secret Santa! When I call your name, please come get your present!' Hannah shouted, and everyone gathered around in anticipation.

They went alphabetically, which meant Castiel got his about halfway through the process. He opened a somewhat roughly wrapped box to find a lovely old hardback of his favourite book, and his breath caught in his throat. Only two people in the company knew what his favourite book was: Hannah… and Dean. He knew for a fact that Hannah had drawn Zachariah, because she had complained about it to him several times, so he was almost certain that this generous gift was from Dean. He ran a reverent finger over the cover.

'This is wonderful,' he said softly. 'I clearly have a very thoughtful Secret Santa.'

'Looks like they did good, huh?' Dean grinned.

'Very. I hope I get the opportunity to thank them.' He also hoped this would induce Dean to confess, but he just smiled and put his beer to his lips.

When Hannah got to the Ts, Castiel excused himself to go to the bathroom, knowing there were only a handful of names between Talbot and Winchester. He didn't want to be right next to Dean when he saw the contents of the box: a gift card to a diner specialising in burgers and pie with enough money on it for two people to eat, two tickets to a vintage car show in January, and a note that read:

_I know Secret Santa is meant to be a secret, but I wanted to make myself perfectly clear. I hope you enjoy your gifts, and even more, I hope that perhaps we can enjoy them together if you're interested. Yours, Castiel_

When he figured enough time had passed, Castiel stepped out of the bathroom, and there, leaning against the opposite wall, was Dean.

'Oh! Dean, hello.'

'Hi Santa,' Dean replied with a smug grin.

'Oh, um, you got my gifts?' Castiel stammered and blushed.

'Yep. They're awesome. I just want to double-check something.'

'Of course, double-check away.'

'When you say enjoy them together, did you mean like friends together or _together_ together?'

'Well, I mean, of course I'd be happy to be friends with you,' Castiel replied, 'but I was sort of hoping for the other thing?'

'Awesome. Me too.'

'Really?'

'Definitely. You're so fucking hot, and since we've been talking, I also know that you're nice and funny too. I just have one question that I really need answered tonight.'

'What's that?'

'Do you wanna go make out in your office?'

Castiel straightened his tie and jacket, cleared his throat and stood up as straight as he could. 'Dean, I am a professional. There's a certain standard of behaviour expected in the workplace, and I've never done anything to contravene those standards.' He stepped right into Dean's personal space and grabbed his tie. 'Of course I wanna go make out in my office.'


	17. Day Seventeen: Reindeer games

_Author's note: I decided to just go full crack on this one XD I actually did some research on reindeer and learned that their antlers fall off in early to mid-December, so Santa's transport would actually not have any by the time Christmas rolls around! That seemed like a good thing for reindeer games, so they can play their games without antlers getting in the way or getting injured with them._

Dean was so ready. This year he was finally the captain of the green team (or as he had renamed it, The Mean Green Machine), and nothing was going to stand in the way of his glory. He had been ready since the rut had ended and Sam's had been the first antlers to come off. As soon as both teams were antler-free, the games would begin.

Ash had lost his antlers that morning. The games were afoot!

The Mean Green Machine had been training hard: their hoofball expert, Jo, had come up with some fantastic new plays; Sam kept breaking his personal bests in the sprint race; Charlie and Ash were practically unbeatable in the tug of war; and Kevin, despite being such a tiny dude, was the absolute master of the candy cane-eating contest.

As for Dean, he was the star of the main event: the sleigh-pulling. He was stronger and faster than he'd ever been, and he was. So. Ready.

The blue team (who hadn't even bothered to give themselves a cool name, the losers) were led by none other than his arch-nemesis, Castiel. Man, he hated that guy, with his huge summer antlers and his big blue eyes and muscular legs and thick coat and deep voice. This year he was totally going down.

**********

After four events, the two teams were tied. They had killed at hoofball, and Sam breezed past the blue sprinter Michael, but somehow Inias and Hester had gotten one over on Charlie and Ash in tug of war, and that little twerp Gabriel had managed to out-eat Kevin by half a hook.

It was all down to Dean now.

'Good luck, Dean,' Castiel said with his stupid, sexy, deep voice. 'I know you've been training hard.'

Dean was furious at this clear gamesmanship, so he retaliated with equally devastating trash talk. 'You too, Cas, you've done a great job with your team.' Castiel smiled, but Dean could totally see that the burn had gone deep.

'Maybe after this we could, um, go get a drink? Together?' Castiel asked shyly. 'I hear the elves have brewed up some delicious mulled lichen beer for all of us.'

'Um, yeah, maybe, that would be nice,' Dean replied. 'Winner buys the first round?'

'You're on,' Castiel grinned, and they gently butted heads in the traditional games greeting.

Helper elves put their harnesses on and hooked up the sleighs, then the two of them took their positions at the starting line. Dean was more determined than ever to win- he'd buy the hell out of a drink for Castiel, that would show the smug, handsome, strong-flanked bastard. The starter blew his noisemaker and they were off in a flurry of snow.

They were neck and neck most of the race, one moment Dean pulling forward, the next Castiel, and then it was all over- too close to call, and the head elf declared a photo finish. When the judges examined the picture, the decision was unanimous: a tie.

Both teams celebrated as if victorious, running and gambolling about like calves. Only Castiel stood to the side, smiling on with pride at his teammates. Dean walked over to him and nudged him with his nose.

'Hey, Cas. Good race.'

'You too, Dean. I guess we'll have to buy each other's drinks. I mean, if you still wanted to have a drink with me?' He fluttered his long eyelashes over those gorgeous blue eyes, and Dean was a goner.

'Sounds awesome, Cas. And maybe after that we could go for a fly around… just the two of us?'

Castiel gasped in surprise. 'You would want to do that… with _me_?'

Dean nuzzled against Castiel's neck- so maybe he didn't hate the guy after all. 'I can think of a lot of things I'd like to do with you, Cas,' he whispered, and delighted in Castiel's whole-body shiver.

'I would like that very much, Dean,' Castiel replied, his low voice even huskier. He stared at Dean in a way that promised much more interesting games to come tonight.

Dean was so ready.


	18. Day Eighteen: Ugly Christmas Onesies

_Sequel to[Day 14](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16954947%2Fchapters%2F39848709&t=MTVmZTkxMDkzZjI5YTM0Y2EwNjEzNDFmNDFlOWY5NzI5YTQ4YTUzZSxabERwaXl5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgCIqVhBxLN1KNhiMt-lvsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural9917fic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189741396242%2Fday-18-ugly-christmas-onesies&m=0) of last year’s calendar_

‘I swear, your traditions are getting stupider every year, Dean,’ Sam complained as he came out of his room. 'I look like an idiot.’

Dean tried not to laugh but was only partially successful. 'Dude, you’re the one who picked it. And you can’t tell me it’s not comfy as hell.’ Sam had to concede that the [moose onesie ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Fmjs538%2Fproof-that-pugs-make-literally-everything-100-times-better%3Futm_source%3Ddynamic%26utm_campaign%3Dbfsharecopy%26sub%3D0_1337380%231337380&t=MWJhZDUyY2FiYTNjMDQzOWQwNjlhNTFmMTU3N2IyMTY0NDM4YjE5NixabERwaXl5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgCIqVhBxLN1KNhiMt-lvsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural9917fic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189741396242%2Fday-18-ugly-christmas-onesies&m=0)he was wearing was, in fact, very cosy and warm. 'It’s like those nightgown things in Scooby, being wrapped in a hug.’ Dean hugged himself in celebration of his own onesie, which had a red, white and green pattern like a tacky Christmas sweater, but went all the way down, including fuzzy feet and a butt flap, and said, ’[Santa’s favorite HO](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fencrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com%2Fshopping%3Fq%3Dtbn%3AANd9GcSUCvYbRWJmnLNe-giL566I8nzisedk_exJ3a6EMdR6I44AgApNk_KyX7nS0TjbtWEcDi8_YcjK%26usqp%3DCAE&t=NDY2ZmY3MDMyOWY5MjBiZmFiMDljOTU1YzlhY2U3NDI3N2QzZmYxZixabERwaXl5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgCIqVhBxLN1KNhiMt-lvsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural9917fic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189741396242%2Fday-18-ugly-christmas-onesies&m=0)’ in big letters across the torso.

Mary and Jack had gone for slightly more tasteful [matching onesies](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FFooted-Pajamas-Christmas-Hoodie-Onesie%2Fdp%2FB0095UXGFM&t=MjkwZmQwZjFiZDUxOTE2ZWNmYmI0NmJkOTkwZTgzZjlmOTllOTI2YyxabERwaXl5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgCIqVhBxLN1KNhiMt-lvsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural9917fic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189741396242%2Fday-18-ugly-christmas-onesies&m=0), green with snowmen, Christmas trees and such, and were already in the library decorating the tree. They were just waiting on Cas to come out of the bathroom.

'I’ll get the hot chocolate on, you get Cas,’ Sam suggested, and Dean headed to the bathroom.

'Hey Cas,’ he called out as he knocked. 'You still in there?’

The door opened just enough for Cas to stick his face in the gap. 'Dean. I think there’s been a mistake.’

'What’s wrong?’

'I saw Mary and Jack when I came in, and their “onesies” are very different from mine.’ He looked Dean up and down, and his frown grew deeper. 'Yours too.’

'OK, you wanna be more specific?’

'I looked up “naughty Christmas onesies” online, because I thought it would be amusing to have something a bit risqué, like yours. But I didn’t really know what a onesie was supposed to look like, so I bought the first thing that caught my eye. It was a grave mistake.’

'I’m sure it’s not that bad, Cas. Is your dick hanging out or something?’

'No,’ Cas replied slowly. 'No, my dick is definitely not hanging out.’

'Just let me in and I’ll have a look.’ Cas sighed and stepped behind the door, opening it just enough for Dean to come inside. 'OK, let’s- holy fucking shit!’

Cas had been telling the exact truth. His dick was not hanging out, but pretty much everything else was in the [Rudolph mankini ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.co.uk%2FRudolph-Reindeer-Christmas-Festive-Mankini%2Fdp%2FB077B7PXQD%2Fref%3Dasc_df_B077B7PXQD%2F%3Ftag%3Dgoogshopuk-21%26linkCode%3Ddf0%26hvadid%3D208247598878%26hvpos%3D1o2%26hvnetw%3Dg%26hvrand%3D11173464561820870237%26hvpone%3D%26hvptwo%3D%26hvqmt%3D%26hvdev%3Dc%26hvdvcmdl%3D%26hvlocint%3D%26hvlocphy%3D9046891%26hvtargid%3Dpla-764523589141%26psc%3D1&t=NWUwZDFkYmUxMzkxZjgxOWZkNGQxNTNlMTMxMjZjMjY2NzQ5ZGM4NCxabERwaXl5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgCIqVhBxLN1KNhiMt-lvsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural9917fic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189741396242%2Fday-18-ugly-christmas-onesies&m=0)he was wearing.

'You see my difficulty. This isn’t a “family-friendly” outfit, and Sam has repeatedly insisted that he doesn’t want to, and I quote, see any more of my ass than he has already accidentally seen in this lifetime. I don’t think he would appreciate the thong feature.’

Dean licked his lips, well aware that his onesie didn’t hide his unexpected reaction to Cas’s outfit. 'Yeah, this one is for the privacy of our bedroom,’ he agreed. 'Which we should probably go to right now.’

'Do you have another onesie in there that I could wear instead?’ Cas asked hopefully.

'Yeah, I’ve got a spare,’ Dean assured him. 'But I’ve got other plans first.’

The hot chocolate was long cold before they emerged again.


End file.
